Amour de rat
by ediawe
Summary: Peter Pettigrew fait sa confession. Tous ses actes ont été motivés par son amour pour lui. PP/RL


Cette fic est l'une de mes préférés. Ce n'est pas du tout le genre que j'aime d'habitude mais elle me tenait vraiment à cœur. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

***

Avez-vous déjà fait l'expérience d'un amour impossible ? D'un amour passionné, puissant, à déplacer les montagnes mais qu'il faut garder secret, enfermé dans son cœur, jusqu'à ce qu'il vous étouffe ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors ne me jugez pas. Lisez ma confession, tentez de me comprendre, de vous mettre à ma place. Probablement en serez-vous incapable ; ce n'est pas grave. Mais vous ne savez pas toute la vérité et il serait injuste que vous me condamniez sans connaître mes véritables raisons.

Je m'appelle Peter Pettigrow et dans une autre vie, j'ai du (déjà –Oh, l'ironie !) commettre un crime atroce. Ou alors, le Destin a simplement décidé que ma tête ne lui revenait pas ; il faut dire qu'il y a de quoi. Mon martyre a commencé il y a longtemps déjà, même si je ne m'en suis rendu compte que des années plus tard. A l'époque, je ne me suis même pas aperçut que j'avais été piégé.

J'ai onze ans, c'est la rentrée des classes et je suis dans le train, rouge, en sueur, paniqué, traînant ma grosse valise en quête d'un compartiment vide. Et je commence à penser que j'aurais plus de chance avec la quête de Graal : dire que le train est bondé est un euphémisme.

Je finis par m'arrêter tout au bout du dernier wagon. Le compartiment n'est pas désert, à travers la vitre dépolie j'aperçois deux silhouettes, et peut-être même une troisième, blottie tout au fond. Mais elles ne sont pas très grandes, ce sont probablement des premières années, comme moi, ce qui me rassure un peu.

J'ouvre la porte et demande en balbutiant si je peux m'installer.

Deux garçons de mon âge se tournent vers moi. Ils sont bruns tous les deux mais celui de gauche l'est de manière beaucoup plus ébouriffée ; il n'est pas très grand, avec un visage mince et de petites lunettes rondes. Son compagnon est plus costaud, plus élégant, plus morose aussi. Ils me toisent pendant quelques secondes puis me font signe de m'asseoir avec de petits sourires.

N'allez pas croire que je parlais de Sirius ou de James lorsque j'évoquais mon martyre. Je sais que nombre d'entre vous les considèrent comme deux petites brutes arrogantes mais en réalité, cette description est loin de la réalité. Je ne dis pas que c'était des anges ; c'est vrai qu'ils ont souvent mené la vie dure à Snape –il me semble d'ailleurs qu'il a eu l'occasion de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce mais ce n'est que mon point de vue. En ce qui me concerne, ils m'ont souvent taquiné mais toujours amicalement, sans cruauté. Non, tout mon malheur est venu de la troisième personne assise dans le compartiment et que je n'ai pas vue tout de suite.

Je hisse tant bien que mal ma valise dans le filet à bagage, je me laisse tomber sur le siège vide à côté de la fenêtre et je m'autorise enfin à souffler. En face de moi, il y a… un grimoire. Un de ces vieux livres pour rat de bibliothèque, usé, miteux, qui paraît contenir plus de savoir que je n'en aurais en toute ma vie, et qui semble d'autant plus énorme que les mains qui le tiennent sont toutes fines. Finalement, la première image que j'aurais de Remus sera assez révélatrice.

Puis, le grimoire s'abaisse, juste assez pour permettre à deux grands yeux couleur de miel de jeter un regard timide par-dessus la couverture de cuir. Une voix détourne soudain mon attention :

-Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?

Surpris, je manque d'en oublier mon propre nom.

-Euh… Peter Pettigrow.

-Moi c'est James Potter.

Il se tourne vers l'autre garçon qui lâche presque à contrecœur :

-Sirius Black.

Je regarde le garçon-grimoire. On voit tout son visage maintenant, un visage maladif.

-Remus Lupin, murmure-t-il.

Et il retourne se cacher derrière son livre. Il semble mal-à-l'aise avec les deux autres qui se montrent de plus en plus exubérants, surtout James. J'avoue que partage son sentiment. Je ressens soudain un élan de sympathie pour lui.

J'ai dit que tout avait commencé à ce moment-là. Ce n'est pas entièrement vrai. Je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de Remus comme ça, d'un coup, en le voyant pour la première fois. Je ne sais même pas si un tel coup de foudre serait possible. De toute façon, à onze ans, l'amour et le désir sont encore des concepts assez abstraits et l'homosexualité une chose un peu dégoûtante qui n'arrive qu'aux autres. Et puis il me semble qu'on ne peut tomber brusquement amoureux que de personnes ayant une personnalité flamboyante, un véritable charisme… Et clairement, cela n'a jamais été le cas de Remus. Cependant, je ne peux pas nier que je me suis tout de suite senti proche de lui. Et c'est sans doute ce sentiment, peu à peu renforcé par des années de camaraderie, qui a fini par se transformer en passion brûlante.

Dès le début, Remus et moi avons été naturellement complices. C'était presque par défaut, d'ailleurs. Au sein de notre petit groupe de quatre, James et Sirius formaient déjà une sphère à part ; on aurait dit deux frères. Alors, quand ils partaient dans leur petit univers personnel, Remus et moi construisions le nôtre. Il m'aidait énormément dans mon travail scolaire et en retour, il trouvait toujours en moi une oreille attentive. Il avait du mal à se confier et il n'y avait qu'à moi qu'il disait tout, ce dont j'étais extrêmement fier. Cette relation me semblait l'une des choses les plus précieuse de ma vie et je n'avais de cesse de l'entretenir. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai compris où cela m'avait mené. Et alors il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. J'étais piégé à ma propre toile.

Regardez-moi, j'ai quinze, je ne sais pas encore que je suis foutu mais ça ne va pas tarder. Pour le moment, je me sens formidablement fier et heureux : moi, Peter, le petit gros moche un peu stupide dont tout le monde se moque, je viens de réaliser un exploit digne des plus grands sorcier. Je suis devenu un animagus. Pour Remus, pour l'aider. Dumbledore a raison de dire que l'amour est la magie la plus puissante qui soit. Mon ami me regarde me transformer et redevenir humain, il a l'air émerveillé, bouleversé, et peu m'importe, soudain, que mon animal soit si peu glorieux. C'est avec un orgueil et une émotion immenses que je l'écoute balbutier des remerciements. A côté de moi, James rit littéralement de bonheur et Sirius semble aussi heureux et fier que moi. Rendons à César ce qui est à César : c'est lui qui a eu l'idée de départ. Mais c'est moi qui ai fait le plus d'efforts pour y parvenir.

-Peter a eu du mal, déclare d'ailleurs James. Il a travaillé jour et nuit, tu peux le remercier.

Remus se tourne vers moi, son visage est éperdu de reconnaissance. Et soudain, il bondit vers moi et me serre dans ses bras. C'est à cet instant que je comprends, dans une sorte d'éblouissement.

Je l'aime.

Et je n'en ai pas le droit. Même en ayant réussi à devenir un animagus, je suis bien trop en dessous de lui.

Ca fait mal…

Pendant l'année qui suit, je me consume peu à peu. J'oscille sans cesse entre le bonheur irrationnel d'être aux côtés de Remus et la douleur intense de ne rien pouvoir lui dire, de n'être pour lui qu'un ami. Je suis mal, j'ai mal, je me sens nul, tout le temps, il me semble que je passe mon temps à échouer dans tout ce que je fais. Personne ne paraît s'en rendre compte sauf, évidemment, l'objet de ma douleur. Ses tentatives pour me comprendre et me réconforter me font encore plus souffrir.

Le temps passe. J'espérais que les vacances me guériraient mais en réalité, être éloigné de Remus me crucifie littéralement. J'aimerais dire que le chagrin me coupe l'appétit et me fait maigrir mais ce n'est même pas le cas. Je ne cesse de repenser au moment où il m'a serré dans ses bras, à son corps si mince contre moi, à ses bras autour de mon cou, à son souffle sucré qui caresse ma joue, à la chaleur de son étreinte. J'ai tellement honte de moi…

Je suis maintenant en sixième année. Nous sommes en Octobre et un soleil éclatant brille au-dessus du parc et des arbres rougis pour nous offrir un des derniers beaux dimanches de l'année. Remus et moi en avons profité pour aller flâner au-dehors pendant que Sirius et James sont à l'entraînement de Quidditch. Nous nous sommes assis sur le bord du lac pour nous dorer tranquillement au soleil. Remus est appuyé sur un coude, alangui, un véritable adonis. Il observe au loin les joueurs qui filent sur leurs balais comme autant de comètes écarlates. Moi, j'ai les yeux fixés sur ses lèvres qui mâchonnent un brin d'herbe. Brin d'herbe qu'il jette soudain dans l'eau.

-Peter ?

J'ai du mal à revenir à la réalité.

-Oui ?

Les yeux toujours dans le vague, il soupire. Puis déclare :

-Je crois que je suis amoureux.

Mon cœur rate un bond, avant de repartir à une vitesse accrue. Une peur terrible s'empare de moi, mêlé d'un espoir fou. Et si c'était de moi qu'il était amoureux ? Si c'était une façon détournée de me le dire ? Je tremble, mon ventre se tord, ma gorge est sèche ma voix s'y bloque. Il faut que je lui demande et en même temps, j'ai trop peur d'entendre sa réponse. Enfin, je réussi à croasser :

-De qui ?

Il rougit, détourne la tête.

-Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire.

L'espoir grandit en moi.

-Remus, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !

Il se tourne vers moi, me fait un sourire sublime, brûlant d'adoration.

-De Sirius.

Et soudain, le ciel s'assombrit et se fait orageux, la terre tremble, le château s'effondre, une pluie de feu s'abat sur nous !... Du moins, c'est ce qui _devrait_ se passer. Il n'est pas possible que le paysage reste si paisible alors que je suis sur le point de mourir de douleur. Je suis sonné, sous le choc. Remus me parle, il a l'air inquiet mais je ne l'entends pas, il me semble que je suis en train de chuter dans un gouffre sans fond. Je me lève d'un bond et m'enfuis en titubant.

Que dire des mois qui suivirent ? Remus a très mal pris ma réaction, il me croit homophobe, refuse de me parler. Il me faut beaucoup de temps et l'intermédiaire de James pour lui faire croire que ça ne me gène pas et retrouver son amitié. Cela me permet de le réconforter : il n'a pas dit à Sirius ce qu'il ressentait, plus ou moins pour les mêmes raisons que moi, et, même cause mêmes effets, il en souffre tout autant. Comme je le comprends ! Mais pour moi, c'est Sirius qui ne le mérite pas et commet un véritable crime en le martyrisant ainsi. J'éprouve pour lui une haine aussi dévorante que mon amour pour Remus.

Septième année, Saint Valentin. Pour moi, encore une fois, cela ne m'apportera rien. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde : j'ai bien l'impression que Sirius et James complotent quelque chose. C'est curieux, Prongs a pourtant déjà obtenu les faveurs de Lily. Avec un peu de chance, Sirius s'est trouvé une dinde à son goût et ça va tellement dégoûter Remus qu'il va se consoler avec moi. On peut toujours rêver…

Septième année, St Valentin. J'ai dix-sept ans et ma vie est détruite. Une petite voix cynique en moi me souffle : « Pour ce que c'était… ». Mais une autre voix, celle qui a espéré, follement espéré, réplique : « Mais pour ce que ça aurait pu être ! ». Si seulement Remus m'avait aimé, ma vie aurait été une symphonie de bonheur. Mais à présent, je n'ai même plus d'espoir.

Quelques secondes plus tôt, Sirius s'est jeté à genoux devant Remus pour lui déclamer un poème d'amour dégoulinant de romantisme. Ridicule. Sauf que le destinataire a semblé apprécier. Et qu'il lui a sauté au cou. Maintenant, ils sont en train de s'embrasser.

Passionnément. Sans aucune pudeur.

Je vais vomir.

James les regarde en riant. C'est lui qui a manigancé tout ça en jouant les entremetteurs. Mais de quoi se mêle-t-il !

Je sens une haine terrible enfler en moi. Contre James, contre Sirius et même contre Remus.

Je voudrais qu'ils crèvent tous, là, maintenant.

Je suis un monstre.

J'ai quitté Poudlard depuis un an maintenant et je vis seul à Londres. Enfin, je vis… Parfois, je me demande pourquoi je prends la peine de me lever le matin. Remus file le parfait amour avec Sirius. Je ne le vois plus beaucoup, à cause de la guerre, des mesures de sécurité… Et puis je pense que Sirius se méfie de moi et qu'il sait que j'aime son cher Moony. L'autre jour, pour mon anniversaire, Remus a débarqué, furieux, en m'expliquant que Sirius avait essayé de l'empêcher de venir. Evidemment, quand ledit Sirius est venu s'excuser et me souhaiter un bon anniversaire (le sale hypocrite !), il a été immédiatement pardonné. Et James a osé venir me voir pour me dire de ne pas m'immiscer entre eux.

Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais les haïr davantage. J'avais tort.

Je suis enfin sous ma véritable forme. Celle d'un rat dans les égouts dévastés. Je regarde les aurors emmener un Sirius pris d'un rire dément. James et Lily ont déjà payé de leur vie leur complicité. Sirius va à son tour connaître la solitude et la souffrance, enfermé à Azkhaban, loin de celui qu'il aime.

Je sais que je ne mériterais jamais Remus. Je suis trop bas, trop abjecte. Mais si moi je ne peux pas l'avoir, moi qui l'ai aimé comme personne ne l'a jamais fait et ne le fera jamais, alors personne ne l'aura.

Si je ne peux pas être avec toi, je veux que tu sois seul, mon amour.

***

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? Comme j'aime bien ce texte, je manque un peu de recul, alors votre avis m'est précieux.


End file.
